Winter For Oikawa
by Chihiro Fujiyama
Summary: Oikawa benci yang namanya musim dingin. Jangan ditanya kenapa karena ada sejuta alasan. Tapi apa emang selamanya musim dingin itu sial buat dirinya? (Ga bisa bikin summary, masih pemula) / (IwaOi) - (Shonen-Ai) / (Typo, KBBI berantakan)


**.**

 **Winter For Oikawa**

 **Credit – Chihiro / Hiro-cchi**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu Credit – Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 ** _"tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfict ini, hanya untuk hiburan semata"_**

 **.**

 **[Warn!] KBBI BERANTAKAN / TYPO / AMATIRAN + ABAL / AWAS SAKIT MATA**

 **.**

 **.**

(~)

Oikawa bersumpah demi apapun bahwa ia benci musim dingin. Kenapa? Hah, tentu saja. Kenapa pula makhluk tuhan yang paling narsis ini benci pada musim dingin yang ditemani salju putih dingin nan indah?

Mudah. Toh, kalo disebutin juga Oikawa bisa buat se- _list._

Musim dingin. Yang pertama sudah pasti, dingin. Sangat dingin sampai menusuk kulit. Kedua, danau kesukaan Oikawa malah bertransformasi menjadi rink skating tentunya. Dan itupun merupakan alasan ketiga juga, dimana dirinya gak suka ice skating. _Well_ , masa kecilnya memang punya kenangan tidak indah dengan ice skating. Kakinya patah karena tergelincir dan harus di-gips hampir selama 1 bulan. Keempat, entah kenapa di musim dingin Oikawa selalu sial. Mungkin kalau yang itu emang nasib /eh

Dan Oikawa tengah mengumpat di jalan karena kesialan nya terbukti. Semalam dirinya bergadang demi belajar untuk ulangan kanji hari ini, dan yang ia dapat adalah berita manis dimana guru kanji nya sakit sehingga ujian batal.

Kemudian, di jam pulang sekolah, saat Oikawa sudah semangat sambil lompat-lompat antusias ke gymnasium untuk latihan, lagi-lagi sebuah berita menamparnya dimana latihan voli hari ini ditiadakan.

Bagus sekali.

Bertambah lagi untuk sekarang. Syal nya ketinggalan di rumah sehingga Oikawa berjuang mati-matian melawan dinginnya angin yang tak henti berhembus.

"Oi, berhentilah menyumpah di jalan di depan umum, astaga"

Oikawa menoleh ke samping. Saking sibuknya marah-marah, sampai baru sadar bahwa ada orang di sampingnya setelah orang tersebut menyapa.

"Geh! Iwa- _chan_! Sejak kapan disini?" Oikawa terkejut mendapati Iwaizumi berjalan disisi nya.

Iwaizumi yang menyandarkan kepalanya kepada dua telapak tangannya yang berada di belakang kepala nya sendiri, mengangkat bahu sambil memejamkan mata.

"Entahlah, mungkin sejak kalimat _'Dasar guru PHP sialan, udah materi susah-susah, belajar setengah mati, malah gak jadi pula. Moga-moga mampus itu guru'_ nah kayaknya sejak itu" jawaban Iwaizumi membuat Oikawa merona. Berarti Iwa- _chan_ nya sudah disini sekitar 2 menit-an yang lalu, berarti juga sumpah serapah Oikawa terdengar semua oleh sahabatnya.

"Ke-kenapa gak tegur daritadi sih Iwa- _chan_?!" Oikawa malu banget sumpah. Ya iyalah malu, apalagi yang dengar Iwaizumi. Kena karma nih anak gara-gara nyumpahin guru.

"Yah, ga enak ganggu pas itu. Ntar yang ada kau malah ikut meneriaki ku tiba-tiba" jawab Iwaizumi simpel.

Oikawa merengut, menggembungkan sebelah pipinya yang kemerahan akibat malu bercampur kedinginan. Membuatnya terlihat makin imut.

Dan rupanya, dewi fortuna masih mau menertawakan nasib Oikawa. Tiba-tiba butir butir salju turun dari atas. Awalnya hanya 2-3 butir, lalu makin deras, dan pada akhirnya berubah jadi hujan salju yang lebat.

Tidak perlu mengumpat, pun tidak sempat juga, yang penting berteduh, Oikawa dan Iwaizumi lari kalang kabut mencari tempat berteduh. Apalagi Oikawa, sudah macam kesetanan dia larinya. Iwaizumi sampai perlu tenaga lebih untuk menyusul sahabatnya.

Sudah terlalu jauh untuk kembali ke sekolah, namun juga masih terlalu jauh untuk berteduh ke rumah, baik rumah Oikawa maupun Iwaizumi. Namun pada akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah halte.

Keduanya langsung duduk, menghindar dari hujan salju serta-merta angin dingin yang berasa sampai ke tulang. Halte itu sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Dan nampak nya dalam radius sekian ratus meter tak ada orang lain, karena termasuk daerah sepi dan siapa pula yang sudi berhujan salju yang bisa bikin mati beku?

Duduk meringkuk didepan perapian, dengan selimut beserta coklat panas tentu terdengar seperti 10 kali ide yang lebih baik. Hanya orang sinting yang mau berada di luar dengan cuaca semacam ini.

Oikawa memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kali ini bahkan bibirnya kelu untuk menyumpah. Dingin merambati tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun makin merah, berasa beku. Tubuhnya gemetaran, karena Oikawa hanya mengenakan kemeja sekolahnya saja, sweater dan jas putihnya tertinggal di loker gymnasium. Tas nya sudah terpapar asal di dekat kakinya. Belum lagi telinganya memerah dan terasa perih akibat suhu yang tidak stabil.

Iwaizumi menatap lamat-lamat Oikawa yang sedang menunduk. Terlihat sekali bahwa tubuh sahabatnya bergetar hebat.

"Oikawa?"

Tidak dijawab.

"O-i-ka-wa"

Masih belum dijawab.

"TOORU"

Oikawa tersentak, mendongak menatap Iwaizumi. "Eh..? Sorry gak dengar, Iwa _-chan_ " katanya. Oikawa menunduk lagi, berusaha sebisa mungkin menepis dingin, juga mengusap 2 telapak tangannya. Sayang sekali itu semua sia-sia.

Iwaizumi membuka jas putihnya, yang maka dari itu hanya menyisakan Iwaizumi dengan kemeja seragam Seijoh.

Kemudian dirinya menyampirkan jas tersebut di punggung Oikawa. Belum selesai, ia juga melepas syalnya, lalu melilitkan benda hangat tersebut di leher Oikawa.

Oikawa yang seketika merasakan getaran hangat di tubuhnya, kembali tersentak. Ditatapnya punggungnya yang kini berbalut jas yang terasa sangat hangat. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh syal yang kini melilit lehernya.

Kemudian seakan baru teringat sesuatu, Oikawa buru-buru menoleh ke arah Iwaizumi. Kini gantian Iwaizumi memeluk dirinya sendiri, bertarung melawan dingin. Mata nya terpejam namun terlihat sangat tenang. Kepulan asap terlihat samar-samar terhembus dari mulut Iwaizumi.

Padahal sedetik lalu Oikawa berposisi sebagai Iwaizumi saat ini; tidak berjas maupun memakai syal. Jadi Oikawa tau bagaimana dingin yang saat ini Iwaizumi terima.

"Iwa- _chan,_ jangan, ini sangat dingin. Lebih baik syalnya–"

Iwaizumi meletakkan jari telunjuk nya, tepat 1 senti didepan bibir Oikawa, menginterupsi. "Tidak, begini saja tak apa"

Oikawa tertegun.

Tiba-tiba kenangan masa kecil berkelebat di benaknya.

(~)

 ** _8 tahun yang lalu…_**

Oikawa mau nangis. Tampaknya botol minum kesayangannya jatuh di daerah hutan tadi siang saat ia dan Iwaizumi bermain.

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk. Ini sudah pukul 5 sore. Sudah senja, dan ini musim dingin, sungguh tidak mungkin untuk kembali dan mencari.

Sampai kemudian Iwaizumi menepuk punggungnya. "Tunggu di rumah, Okaa-san masih dirumah mu kan, bersama ibumu? Pulang duluan oke? Nanti aku menyusul"

Iwaizumi langsung berlalu, tidak memberi Oikawa kesempatan untuk bicara. Bingung sekaligus takut mau melakukan apa, ia mengikuti perintah Iwaizumi.

2 jam sudah berlalu, Oikawa meringkuk di pelukan ibunya di ruang tamu, dengan ibu Iwaizumi di sebrangnya. "Ke-kenapa Iwa- _chan_ belum pulang? Iwa- _chan_ gak apa-apa kan?" Oikawa takut karena sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam, dan Iwaizumi masih belum pulang.

Ibu Oikawa mengelus kepala Oikawa berusaha menenangkan. Oikawa pulang-pulang langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dan kedua wanita tersebut sangat khawatir hingga saat ini.

Ibu Iwaizumi tersenyum, meski penuh ekspresi cemas, "Hajime pasti baik-baik saja, lebih baik Tooru berdoa agar Hajime cepat pulang, oke?" tuturnya lembut. Oikawa mengangguk, berusaha tidak menangis.

Belum sampai lima menit, pintu rumah Oikawa dibuka perlahan, menampakkan sosok Iwaizumi dengan keadaan beku kedinginan, tubuhnya bergetar menggigil. Gigi nya bergemelatuk, namun tersirat ekspresi bangga dan puas.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam senter, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam botol minum Oikawa yang agak tertutup tanah dan daun, dan Oikawa tidak peduli. Buru-buru ia menghambur ke pelukan Iwaizumi, menubruk Iwaizumi sambil menangis senang.

"Iwa- _chan_ makasih banget. Aku seneng Iwa _-chan_ akhirnya pulang" ucapnya sembari sesenggukan.

Baik ibu Oikawa maupun ibu Iwaizumi hanya tersenyum lega sekaligus bahagia sembari masih duduk.

(~)

Ya, Oikawa ingat itu. Oikawa juga ingat Iwaizumi kena demam sangat tinggi selama seminggu akibat kejadian tersebut, dan ia ngotot mau menemani Iwaizumi karena merasa bersalah.

Kembali ditatapnya Iwaizumi.

Hujan salju sudah reda. Mereka harusnya bisa menerobos pulang sekarang.

Iwaizumi hendak beranjak, namun Oikawa menahannya. Oikawa menghapus jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Iwaizumi. Mata Iwaizumi membelalak kaget. Namun perlahan Iwaizumi mulai membalasnya.

Sembari keduanya bertukar kehangatan lewat mulut, Oikawa melilitkan setengah dari syal yang ia pakai ke leher Iwaizumi. Kini satu syal itu dipakai berdua. Keduanya memisahkan diri karena kurang oksigen.

Oikawa menatap ke jalanan yang mendadak sangat menarik dengan wajah merah sempurna, begitupula Iwaizumi yang menatap kemanapun asal bukan kepada Oikawa.

"Ja-jadi k-kau suka.. Ngg.. pa-padaku..?" terdengar penuh keraguan dalam tiap kata yang dilontarkan Iwaizumi.

Oikawa, dengan segenap nyali, menjawab Iwaizumi, "apa Iwa- _chan_ tidak?" tanya nya pelan.

"Sayang sekali," jeda sebentar. "–aku punya rasa yang sama"

Oikawa kaget mendengarnya, menolehkan kepalanya menatap Iwaizumi yang masih menatap selain kepada Oikawa.

Wajah keduanya masih merah merona.

Kemudian keduanya tersenyum.

Berpegangan tangan di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, berbagi kehangatan, baik lewat ganggaman tangan ataupun lewat berbagi syal.

Kini Oikawa ingat,

Musim dingin 8 tahun yang lalu itu sangat indah baginya.

Tak kalah indah juga musim dingin kali ini.

Karena dirinya tau, musim dingin akan selalu terasa indah dengan Iwaizumi di sisinya.

(~)

YEEEYYY SELESAI AYYYY :v Maafkan lah author amatiran ini baru pertama kali, mangkanya jelek, tolonglah dimaafkan :') Aku hargain yang mau review hehe kalo jelek langsung bilang aja emang authornya gembel an si, mau gimana lagi :'''v


End file.
